


Tests

by BumbleTumble



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Dramatic, Gen, Hunger Games, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleTumble/pseuds/BumbleTumble
Summary: This is a poem about tests, it's sort of hunger games based in a way. I didn't mean to make it sound like the hunger games XD but here we are. it's also very dramatic. Enjoy!
Kudos: 1





	Tests

Tests by BumbleTumble

I try to be the best,

But even after every test,

I know i’ll never past the rest,

Doubt, 

Sorrow, 

Why do people even bother?,

Brother vs. Brother,

One after another, 

It’s all just slaughter.

My heart is rushed,

And my dreams are crushed,

But there can only be one,

And after it’s all gone, 

No one really won..


End file.
